


Criminal Instincts

by PsychoticArtemis



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Slight underage, Slow Build, affair, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticArtemis/pseuds/PsychoticArtemis
Summary: A series of murders involving omegas has gotten the attention of the BAU, it is up for the team to figure out who the killer (or killers). Hotch is assigned to protect the only omega on this mission: Doctor Spencer Reid. While on the mission Hotch begins to question his current relationship and his views on omegas, can Reid change the mind of the alpha or will the killer get to Reid before hand?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, implied Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner
Kudos: 80





	Criminal Instincts

Terry Mark once said, "sometimes people are afraid of falling in love because it comes in a way we never expected."

It was like any other day for Hotch. The alpha would kiss his beta wife good-bye then head to work at the BAU. He grabbed his black coffee from Starbucks. Hotch took a sip of his coffee before stepping out of the building. However, he didn't notice the young man in front of him. He grunted as his coffee was dumped onto him and the boy.

"Officer Hotchner." The young man was Spencer Reid. He had just joined them a couple of months ago. For an omega this boy was smart. A young omega in fact. Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the omega scrambling to gather his belongings. He knelt down to help Reid.

"Oh no that isn-" The omega began as he reached for a small calendar. Hotch noticed a week on the calendar had a red line through it. It was this week. Heat.

_Explains why Ried has been on edge lately. Rossi was right in telling the alphas that something was going to happen soon but never explained what._ Hotch decided to ignore the boy's calendar and pick up a small yellow envelope. _Photographs... _He thought. Before he could ask, Reid took them immediately. The omega ran off not even noticing a photo had dropped out from his envelope.

"Spencer!" Hotch called after the boy but realized he already left the lot. With a click of his tongue, the alpha headed to his vehicle. _I might have a spare shirt in my office..._

\------- 

It wasn't until later when Hotch was curious about the photo from earlier, so much commotion around the office made it hard to focus on one thing. He furrowed his dark brows. The photo was him sitting in his office. Based on the dimensions of the photo, it was most likely taken on a cellphone. Hotch growled a low alpha growl. Was this some kind of sick joke the omega was playing? Surely this wasn't for- and that is when it struck him. This _was _what he thought it was. It was obvious..Rossi was talking to Hotch when he warned the alphas. Reid was going into heat and Hotch was somehow connected.

"Hotchner." Emily snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to face the alpha woman, hiding the photo in his back pocket. "It's Rossi, he wants everyone in the conference room."

"There is a report that has informed me that thirteen omegas have been killed these past few weeks. The latest being killed yesterday morning at 4:24 am in Waynesville, Ohio. Only two blocks away from the previous murder. These victims are all young omegas, ages around twenty to early thirties." Rossi pointed at the photos on the board. Hotch glanced at Reid. He could see the fear and slight anger in the omegas eyes. "The unsub's signature is cutting the omegas' wombs open, obviously indicating sexual frustration."

"It could be jealousy." Reid began. Hotch and the others faced the omega. "A jealous omega, possibly beta, who is unable to bare children. Someone who lost their womb or infertility." Hotch noticed the boy's face flush in embarrassment. Reid cleared his throat then sat back down before his mouth would run on its own. "Or not.."

"Maybe but let's not focus on the motive right now. We need a profile for the public. Anyways, it looks as if it could be a strong alpha wanting to establish some sort of dominance." Hotch stood, heading over to point at a photo of one of the open wombs. "Our unsub is male. You can tell from how careless he was with the body from the way he cut open their stomachs. See the mess?" He said as he pointed to the blood around the wound, "a female of any secondary gender would have her maternal or careful nature kick in by being cautious when cutting the wombs open. These incisions are messy, dominate, and definitely not maternal. This means we are dealing with a _very_ dominant male alpha." His gaze locked onto Reid's. The omega quickly looked away.

"He could be anything, we'll only find out more when we head to the latest crime scene." Emily huffed in frustration. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Rossi began to take the photos down to put them away in a nearby bin. "Hotch, come here."

He grunted in response, waiting for everyone to leave the room. "I need you to watch over Spencer while on this mission. You are the strongest alpha we have."

"Sir, you realize this boy is going into heat any time this week. I saw it marked on his calendar and I _know_ you can smell it as well." Hotch withdrew the photo from his back pocket. "Our omega has a photo of me and probably even more. You warned me about this...why?"

Hotch noticed the other alpha furrowed his brows. "Listen, I just know he has a small crush on you. The boy is awkward, he might not know how to talk to you. I told him that practising with a picture might help."

"First of all, I'm married and secondly since when did you give relationship advice?" Hotch huffed, placing his hands on his waist in frustration.

He noticed Rossi's slight smile. "Yes, married. Not bonded. Spencer is lonely, at least be friends..even if he is an omega."

Hotch sighed once more. "Fine. I will watch him. If he tries to seduce me, I'm restraining him." He didn't notice the slight growl in his own throat.

Rossi shook his head with a smile. "Come on we have a plane to catch as well as a killer."

\-----

Everyone on the plane was quiet as if they all knew what was happening. Hotch opened the latest file and set it on the small table. He needed a distraction and looking at the photos of the victims was enough to keep his mind at bay.

"The victims only had two things in common," Morgan began as grabbed one of the photos from Hotch's file, "omega and all early to late twenties."

"Three." Rossi tossed a photo of one of the victim's wombs torn open onto Hotch's pile. He heard Emily gasp and J. J. clear her throat, they realized something. The alpha looked at Rossi for an answer but it was Reid who spoke up.

"They were all pregnant.." Silence fell once again. Reid cleared his throat awkwardly. Hotch noticed the slight empathy in the omega's face. He bit back in wanting to help the omega, why did he want to help the boy?

"Exactly, which means their trophies are the fetuses." Rossi sighed as he crossed his arms.

Hotch stood up and pat Reid's back, hoping he could make sure the boy felt at ease. "Dr. Reid, don't worry about this."

"He's not even pregnant." Emily began. She anxiously moved in her chair.

"I'm not-" Reid chuckled nervously.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak but noticed Rossi move in front of Reid. "He isn't pregnant, however, he will be in heat."

Everyone stared at the omega. Hotch looked from Rossi to Reid and back to Rossi again. "Listen, I did not want to stop you all from your job but this is a case I _need _to be on. Omegas murdered? Yes, that is something that happens every day but all murdered during their second trimester that is unusual and something an omega himself needs to check out."

Everyone blinked in disbelief but Hotch could see the determination in Rossi's and Reid's eyes. "He is telling the truth." Hotch faced the others, "I will protect him during this investigation. I may be an alpha but I know I won't hurt him since I am the only one in a committed relationship." That was a partial lie. He and Haley were not at the best of terms, they both have been arguing for almost three weeks now. Both of them wanted a child but Hotch's job kept him from spending time with his wife.

It didn't take long for everyone to understand what Hotch was saying. They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine, at least make sure the omega has a separate bed." Morgan gave Hotch a playful wink which made the alpha huff and shake his head.

“Well, can we discuss our unsub now? I need to know what to tell the public." J. J. sat down across from Hotch. He looked at Reid before he spoke up.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Just tell them we are still gathering information. We have little information on our unsub, but make sure the public doesn't know that."

"Then what should they know?"

"That all pregnant omegas need to stay inside. Our unsub is armed and dangerous. Tell them we will have more information in less than three days." Rossi stated. With that Hotch and everyone began packing their files back for when the plane lands. "Oh, and one more thing: make sure _no one _knows that we have Dr. Reid investigating with us."

"Life is the flower in which love is the honey." - Victor Hugo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I apologize if I am not up to date on the fandom. I just finished season one and got into it. I had a ton a free time away from electronics and literally typed all this on a god damn flip phone lmao. Feel free to R&R
> 
> Edit: changed Gideon to Rossi since Ive caught up on the show.


End file.
